


In The Trenches

by Descaladumidera



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Boys, the two soldiers being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: Sometimes they just need to hold each other.





	In The Trenches

**Author's Note:**

> My soft boys need some cuddles.

Sometimes it was just the two of them, huddling together in the trenches, holding their breaths while gunfire rang through the air, ringing in their ears. It was hot and suffocating, sweat making their necks itch, letting the helmets cling to their foreheads, matting their hair. It was exhausting, tiring—not only the heat but the uncertainty of what would happen next, too.

The nights weren’t as hot and sometimes they were quiet, not a single shot to be heard, not even in the distance, but sleep was unthinkable. They would still hold their breaths, ready to jump at the first sign of danger. At least they had the comfort of having each others’ backs.

It was soothing to have Percival lying next to him, to know that his friend was there. Theseus would have long gone mad if it wasn’t for Percival. He grounded him, kept him alive in this hell of a war. He held Theseus together when he thought he would fall apart, strong arms wrapping around his waist, pressing him against a firm chest. Whispered words of, ‘Everything will be fine, we’ll get out of this alive. I have you, I won’t let you down,’ tickled his ears with warm breath. It was more than just a promise, it was the lifeline that kept him going.

And when Theseus turned around in Percival’s arms, facing his friend, he said, ‘I know.’ And then he kissed him. They didn’t need many words, they understood each other without having to talk. And feeling Percival press against him, chapped lips against his, soft pants in the quiet of the night—it made Theseus feel at ease, made him close his eyes and forget.


End file.
